


Dance

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [10]
Category: As Time Goes By
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jean in her blue dress, Lionel being gallant, Officer's Mess Ball, S06E02 filler scene, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean accompanies Lionel to the Officer’s Mess Ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

* * *

Jean held onto Lionel’s arm as they entered the hall to the Officer’s Mess Ball.

Her long backless blue dress shimmered in the light. She couldn’t help but smile at the peaceful atmosphere.

“Why don’t we show them how it’s done?”

Her eyes held amusement as she let Lionel guide her onto the dance floor. It was then she noticed the handkerchief.

“What on earth are you doing?”

“Being gallant,“ his hand came to rest on the base of her back.  

Resting her head against his chest they started to sway to the gentle music enjoying their perfect moment together.


End file.
